tfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and the leader of the Z-Fighters.Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. ''Personality in Dragon Ball Z Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything.He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him Personality in Dragon Ball Z Abridged In Dragon Ball Z Abridged, Goku is represented as somehow idiotic and childish at the same time.This makes the original Goku a bit smarter.However he is still a competent and powerful fighter, despite having a intelligence of a naive child, which was proven when he was able to beat Vegeta, but not without the help of Krillin and Gohan. When he becomes a Super Saiyan, many believed that Goku became much more serious and intelligent as shown as he thought rationally by telling Gohan to leave Namek with Piccolo and Bulma from his battle with Freeza.However, his intelligence only increased a bit.For example; he decided to distract Freeza in a stupid way, by telling him that the Namekian dragon was summoned. Also unlike the original series,he plays no part in King Kai's (and Dende's) plan to restore the Namekian Dragon Balls and then have Porunga transport everyone save for Goku and Freeza to Earth, telling Freeza he had no idea what happened to them or where they had gone to. Soon after, Freeza had been cut in half by his own attack. Goku cracks a few jokes relating to cut as Freeza was now split in half. Before Goku leaves, Freeza begs for some energy and Goku accepts. After an emotional monologue with Freeza after Goku had flew off, he changes his mind about changing and attacks Goku with the energy he'd been supplied. Goku then complains about Freeza wasting his energy for such an attack, quoting, '"Aw, dang it, Freeza, now I have to give you more!"''' and fires a ki blast at Freeza in result,killing him. Goku however was unaware that Freeza had survived, instead thinking he just took off with the extra energy he gave him. He flies to Freeza's ship and frantically searches until he finds the muffin button. He then proceeds to create gratuitous amounts of muffins. When trying to be brought to Earth after Namek's destruction via wishing, he declines. Due to his stupidity, Goku sometimes does more harm than good. At the end of Episode 33, after Trunks killed Freeza and King Cold, Goku's ship returned after a year in space. Goku exited the ship warning everyone about Freeza not knowing Trunks killed him and with everyone cheering about his return and not knowing about Freeza's death leaving him confused. In Episode 34, Trunks reveals that he was from the future to warn them about the Andriods (The Correct term is Cyborgs) and that Goku dies of heart failure from too much bacon (Goku went Super Saiyan and demanded to Trunks "You take that back!") After Trunks left Goku teleported and came back with Master Roshi's glasses. When everyone left to train, he and Piccolo trained with Gohan and occasionally drove cars. In Episode 35, Goku began to feel the symptoms of his oncoming heart failure while he was flying to Uruguay. When the Androids started attacking the city, Goku stopped Dr. Gero's optical lasers by punching his cheek. They went to a wasteland to continue the fight. Goku, having run out of pocket bacon and falling prey to heart disease is nearly killed by Android 19, but is, however, saved by Vegeta before Android 19 could finish him off. In later episodes, Goku is seen fighting his heart disease with varying results of improvement. Yamcha is witness to the early stages of Goku's struggles, noting, "He's screaming up a lot of blood". Shortly thereafter, fearing Androids 17 & 18 will find him at his own house, Goku is moved to Kame House, literally the second place where the Androids would find him at. He wakes up again at Episode 45 after being cured by the heart virus and is again featured in the series.